


And This Kids Is Called Gay

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Also Yellow Puppet is Manny and Red Puppet is Harry, Alternate Universe - Human, Because fuck creativity, Clock is Tony and Sketchbook is Paige, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: Paige is caught reading fanfiction and she calls Tony gay.





	

"WHAT THE MUCK?!" The sound of Tony screeching across the hall brought Harry and Manny to the computer room. There they found their teachers having a dispute.

 

"Let me see it!" Tony tried grabbing a closed laptop from Paige's hand only for her to run to the other side of the room and hiss. She put it on a table behind her and went into an offensive position. The two students watched as their teachers got into a fight involving puny slaps, horrible accuracy, and a lot of shoving (the teachers weren't known for their offensive power). Eventually the teacher of time obtained the computer after pushing Paige to the ground.

 

She whimpered an almost silent plead but was ignored as it was opened and Harry and Manny gathered around Tony to witness whatever was inside.

 

Fanfiction. The art teacher was reading explicit fan creations about their kids show. The males cringed at all the sexual descriptions of their coworkers and even themselves fucking each other.

 

"Manny cover your eyes." "Naw it's fine, my dad reads this stuff all the time."

 

Once the other teacher got to her feet, she shut off the laptop and brushed herself off. "So uh," She smiled nervously. "Fun stuff you saw?" "There was shit about me fucking the students. Why the muck do you read that." Paige got on the defensive, placing her hands on her hips and huffing. "Well I'm just reading creations by our fans." "THIS SHOW IS TARGETED AT PRESCHOOLERS!" "Maybe they're smart preschoolers?"

 

Tony rolled his eyes. "Why does this exist?" Manny smiled. "Well Dad told me that when one dude gets really drunk sometimes he tries to get everything pregnant." Harry facepalmed silently. Paige brushed a strand of hair to the side and teased Tony. "Well if you want hetero, people ship us~" She noticed the clock enthusiast turning green with disgust and laughed.

 

"Don't worry, I'm not into that whole straight ship thing. But maybe if you acted less gay people wouldn't think to ship you with the others." Tony furrowed his brows before grinning.

 

"Hmm. You know what? I admit it. I guess due to the circumstances of everything it is easy to write me as gay. However there's a good difference between seeming homosexual and actually being it." "Where are you going with this?" Tony had the biggest smile, he had the ultimate trump card in his hand and the students vaguely knew what was about to follow.

 

"Aww poor Paige. It is such a shame that you're the only girl teacher on the show." The artist suddenly turned red. "Uh look at the time! Gosh it's time to go! You know what they say, uh," "Now, now I'm the time expert and trust me you have time for this." He loomed in on her with that menacing smile.

 

"Now Paige I see your search history an awful lot because I have to give your laptop therapy sessions, and trust me. I know boys kissing boys isn't the only gay you like~" The girl giggled nervously and Tony didn't stop there. "Oh so don't tell me I'm the gay one, when clearly you are. After all you're 'not into the whole straight ship thing'" He said with air quotes. "Now why don't you admit you're a lesbian to the two students or I'll get all the teachers here and make this humiliation public."

 

The nervous giggles turned into a growl and the shorter teacher grabbed Tony's shirt collar. "I swear to Roy I will drown you in a vat of oil while you sleep." The man just laughed. "And that Paige is why it's a shame we don't have other females in the cast. Because you honestly look so cute while flustered." She narrowed her eyes and slammed him into a wall before stomping out of the room. When he got up he simply dusted himself off.

 

"Now children run along and stop mucking around, I need to enjoy these few hours left alive before Miss Paige shows she wasn't joking."

 

And as he got to bed that night he wondered silently if she did kill him, would it worth it? Just to see her loose her cool and get so heated up over something so small?

 

Yes.


End file.
